Absolute Boyfriend
by Chiideki
Summary: Sakura é uma garota sem muita sorte no amor e foi rejeitada por todos os garotos que tentou se aproximar. O que acontece quando ela encomenda o namorado perfeito? E seu amigo se declara deixando a situação ainda mais confusa... SasuSakuGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Essa fic é baseada em um dos melhores mangas que eu já li, Absolute Boyfriend, eu recomendo!**

**O 1º capitulo ta meio grande! Os outros vão ser menores, ta?**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem...**

**Disclaimer: **Er...Naruto pertence ao tio Kishi...Mas o Itachi e o Kakashi arr...São meus só meus!! Acabei de raptá-los...!

**fala normal: **"O Gaara é kawaai e eu amo ele!"

**pensamento: **_"O Gaara é Kawaai e eu amo ele!"_

**telefone ou texto: 'O Gaara é kawaai e eu amo ele!"**

**1º Capitulo- Lover Shop**

"Ai meu Deus eu tenho que correr!" ela gritava desesperadamente "Já é de manha e tenho que travar uma luta!" corria pra vestir o uniforme "Ah!!" resultado: cai de cara no chão por acabar tropeçando na garrafa no meio da sala...O cômodo estava uma bagunça...

"Não se preocupe estou bem" respondeu para o nada...Se levantou rapidamente e pegou uma pilha de roupas"Agora tenho que lavar rápido essas roupas antes da escola..."

Alguns minutos depois o alarme da maquina de lavar tocar "Ai meu deus não vou chegar na hora!!" reclamou enquanto estendia as roupas no varal da varanda...Estava completamente atrapalhada, acabando por deixar sua peça intima cair no apartamento ao lado...Por estar falando sozinha nem percebeu "Mãe, pai voltem rápido pra casa, não agüento mais viver sozinha!"

Minutos antes, um jovem estendia algumas peças de roupa no varal da varanda, ele possuía cabelos negros assim como seus olhos, porem a bela cor dos olhos ônix não era muito visível, pois usava óculos. Mas do mesmo jeito ele possuía boa aparência.

"Bom dia mano" um outro rapaz de aparência um pouco mais velha esfregava os olhos.

"Não me trate como se nada tivesse acontecido, você sabe muito bem que hoje é a sua vez de lavar roupa" disse num tom serio "Não me faça lavá-la todo o tempo"

O mais velho apenas riu sem jeito colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça "Foi mal Sasuke, da próxima vez"

"Espe—" antes que pudesse terminar a frase algo voou em sua cabeça.

A jovem ainda corria de um lado pro outro de seu apartamento tentando se arrumar, quando a campainha tocou.

"Quem será a essa hora?" correu até a porta e a abriu. Lá estava o jovem com um olhar nada amigável segurando um sutiã rosa, que a garota reconhecia muito bem, pois era seu.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" tomou a peça intima das mãos do rapaz "O que diabos, Sasuke?" estava corada violentamente "O que você esta fazendo com o sutiã das outras pessoas? Você é algum tipo de pervertido?"

"Saiba que eu não fiquei impressionado com a sua roupa de baixo" deu uma pausa "Mas não sabia que era tão grande, peituda"

"NANI?" fez o vizinho cair no chão "Não me chame assim, porque se fizer, amigo de infância ou não, eu vou te matar!"

"Sakura-chan? O que houve com o Sasuke?" no chão estava seu irmão mais novo quase morto... Mas quando se tratava de Sakura aquilo era normal.

"Ah" virou de costas "Ohayo Itachi-kun" a garota foi embora deixando os dois irmãos no corredor.

"Ela esta saindo pra escola um pouco cedo demais. De qualquer forma, não durma no corredor mano"

"Eu tenho cara de quem esta dormindo?"

Com Sakura...

"_Fique calma, esta decidido, agora é a hora..."_ pensava Sakura "_Ele esta ali"_

"Ohayo Ishikeki-kun!" Comprimentou com a face avermelhada o belo garoto na sua frente.

"Yo Haruno..." ele respondeu com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Ah, você pode me chamar só de Sakura"

"Você me mandou um e-mail ontem, o que foi?"

"_É agora ou nunca!"_

"EU TE AMO! POR FAVOR, SAI COMIGO!" "_Finalmente me declarei" _ela pensou, nem havia sido tão ruim assim.

"Gomen. JÁ tem alguém que eu gosto" ok, essa havia sido a pior experiência de sua vida...Depois de criar coragem pra se declarar pro garoto, simplesmente leva um fora desses?

"Eh..?" não sabia o que dizer. Foi forte, resolveu que não ia chorar na frente dele...

"De qualquer maneira..." ele estava com uma tremenda gota na cabeça "Por que ta segurando um sutiã?"

"_Merda, eu esqueci que estava segurando isso_... O _Ishikeki vai pensar que sou estranha!"_

"Bom esquece... Desculpe mais tenho que ir!" "_Minha vida ta acabada!" _ela pensou...

"Abaixe o sutiã Sakura!" O jovem de cabelos e olhos negros apareceu atrás de Sakura "Você é muito estranha mesmo e não é só pelo cabelo rosa... Mas agora segurando um sutiã pela rua...As pessoas estão com medo de você!"

"_Eu me odeio! Eu me odeio" _reclamava mentalmente com a cabeça baixa na carteira "Não consigo contar quantas vezes já fui rejeitada!"

"Não leve isso a serio Saku-chan, to começando a ficar preocupada"

"Aiai! Só queria poder ser bonita como você Ino!"

"Mas você é charmosa Sakura"

"Você acha isso?"

"Eu não acho..." Sasuke se meteu na conversa.

"O QUE VOCE DISSE??" puxou-o pelo cabelo "Você esta sempre me enchendo Sasuke!"

"Ora não me culpe pela sua rejeição!" retrucou

"Eu não entendo vocês... São amigos desde de criança não são?"

"Sim somos" eles responderam juntos.

"Então por que estão sempre brigando? Não é amor?"

"NANI? Me da um tempo INO!"

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOooOoOo

"Eu ainda acho que você e o Sasuke dariam um ótimo casal"

"Abafa INO!" não podia negar que Sasuke havia se tornado um belo homem, mas ele era seu amigo de infância, não conseguia pensar nele como namorado!

Ao longe, no meio do caminho, um casal se beijando. Ótimo! Tudo o que precisava: ver a felicidade dos outros enquanto os outros vêm a sua desgraça..._"Como eu queria ter um namorado!"_

"Tchau Saku-chan"

"Ja ne!" acenava vendo a amiga se afastando...A vida é tão triste!_ "Ainda bem que eu tenho a Ino!"_ sorriu ao lembrar-se da amiga.

"_Mas será que eu nunca vou me casar?" "Será que..."_ Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um toque de telefone...

Um celular no meio do caminho...Foi ate ele e atendeu.

"Alo?"

"**Estou agradecido, pensei que eu tinha perdido o meu celular" **a voz do outro da linha era masculina **"Você atendeu o telefone pra mim, obrigado"** ele deu uma pausa " **Em agradecimento vou te dar uma recompensa, vem me encontrar?"**

"Humm?" "_Acho que está tudo bem, a voz dele era jovem..."_

Michanland Café, algum tempo depois...

"Aqui!" um homem, estranhamente vestido estava sentado em uma das mesas, "_Será que ele é um cosplay? Até que ele não é feio, mas essa roupa de mergulho ficou horrível nele.." _

"Ah, o seu celular" entregou o aparelho

"Gracias" deu uma pausa pra comer o sundae "Você me salvou, eu preciso dele pra trabalhar"

"Você trabalha como ator ou algo parecido?"

"Na verdade, sou como um homem de negócios, entende?" pegou um folheto "Vou te fornecer os produtos da minha companhia Kronos Heaven com desconto!"

"Não to interessada"

"Vai jogar fora um desconto desse jeito?"

"Tenho que ir, te vejo por ai"

"Espere, eu te dou o que você quiser garota"

"_Ele é persistente" _suspirou vencida "Ok, o que eu mais quero agora é um namorado"

"Podia ter me dito antes" tirou do bolso um cd e estendeu "Aqui está o meu cartão. Tente usar esse cd, mas lembre-se esse site é absolutamente secreto!" virou as costas mas antes de sair do Café exclamou "Conto com você. Sakura-chan!"

"Hã? Como ele sabia o meu nome?" tentou alcançá-lo "Hei espere!"

"Ele foi embora"

Algum tempo depois...Ja na casa de Sakura...

"DING DONG" correu ate a porta

"Yo"

"Sasuke?"

"Vim pra fazer o seu jantar" ele encarou a sala que mais parecia um lixão...

"Essa bagunça... Você é mesmo uma garota?"começou a arrumar "Vou dar um jeito nisso, seus pais pediram pra tomar conta de você enquanto estão fora"

"Ei não preciso de ninguém tomando conta de mim desse jeito!"

"Está bem então vou embora e não vou te fazer nada de janta"

"Ótimo!" em seguida o barulho de PAFT (porta fechando)

"Droga vou ter que comer ramem de novo" disse choramingando

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Acho que não esta funcionando" a tela do computador carregava "Lover Shop?"

"**Kronos Heaven Company acabou de ser criado**" clicou na seta de baixo "**O objetivo desse site é te fornecer o namorado ideal, quem existirá só por você..**.** Ele será criado a partir dos seus valores, o que você entende por ideal...Seus gostos, etc."**

"Hum" continuou explorando o site "Modelo 01?"

A foto de um jovem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes ocupava praticamente toda a pagina do site.

"_Zona de perigo! Super hottie alert!" _seus olhos brilhavam "_Isso seria tão bom, ter um namorado que nem ele"_

"**Compre agora, teste durante 3 dias, grátis**!"

"_Significa que eu posso devolver depois de 3 dias_?"

"Ótimo! Acho que vou testar..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOo

"_Eu só fiz aquilo por curiosidade_"

"O que é essa caixa enorme?" dois homens na frente do apartamento de Sakura a encaram.

"Apartamento 402? Haruno Sakura?"

"H. Hai?"

"Entrega pra você. Por favor, assine aqui!"

"Obrigada" examinou melhor o pacote gigantesco "**Kronos Heaven Company"**

"Nossa eu pensei que ia demorar mais, eu encomendei ontem à noite" entrou no apartamento "Talvez eu deva abrir"

"_O que será que é? É enorme e esta muito bem selado!"_

Abriu e a surpresa não poderia ser maior...Aquilo era sonho, não podia ser real ou podia?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**T****a ai o capitulo... To esperando por REVIEWS, hein? Plz, eu quero opiniões, mesmo que sejam criticas, servem pra melhorar não é? **

**Ate o próximo cap...Beijao da Heki!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gente eu queria dizer que amei as Reviews

**Gente eu queria dizer que amei as Reviews!! Mto obrigada pelo apoio de tdos vcs, e lembrem q amo mto vcs!! **

**Queria avistar q pra quem leu o manga, ta mto parecido com a minha fic...Mas não vai ficar assim, eu vou mudar um pouco a historia de acordo com as personalidades dos personagens, só q claro o Sasuke ñ vai ser emo, e o Gaara como posso dizer vai ser mais...Hum, hentai...**

**E a fic só é T por causa da linguagem q vai ser um pouco adulta, mas nada de mais, sem perversão nem hentai gente!**

**É isso...Leiam mais um capitulo...(sorry pelos erros, sou humana)**

**2****º Capitulo- Three Days like a boyfriend**

Abriu e a surpresa não poderia ser melhor...Aquilo era um sonho, não podia ser real ou podia?

Parecia um presente, perfeitamente embrulhado, com letras maiúsculas de **CUIDADO FRAGIL!** Com certeza o embrulho podia ser considerado um presente, afinal não era tudo que sempre quis? Um namorado...

Um belo homem que aparentava ter a mesma idade que Sakura completamente nu caído no chão quase que em cima da garota...No mínimo irônico não acha? Vivendo durante 18 anos nesse mundo, nunca se aproximou desse jeito de alguém do sexo oposto...Pensando bem, nunca teve sequer um namorado. Sempre se perguntou porque disso, se achava interessante, inteligente, gentil e até mesmo bonita...Então por que ninguém nunca se interessou por ela? Agora esse deus grego podia ser considerado seu namorado...

Mas espera...Ele era humano? Sua aparência era normal, exatamente igual a um homem normal, mas do mesmo jeito parecia tão anormal, podia sentir a pele dele contra a sua, estava tão fria...Parecia que estava morto. Era só o que faltava, ser namorada de um boneco...

Corou violentamente ao perceber que o rapaz se encontrava nu "Ahh!!", jogou o corpo inconsciente pra longe "_É o mesmo rosto que eu vi no site..." _os cabelos cor de fogo...E aquele corpo...

Um flashback passou em sua mente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO

"Hei, papai por que eu não tenho isso que nem você?" questionou uma garotinha de cabelos róseos enquanto tomava banho ao lado do pai. Ambos estavam nus.

"Sakura não pergunte coisas que eu às vezes não sei responder. Mas quando você crescer vai nascer um grande que nem o meu!"

"Querido não conte a sua filha mentiras que nem essas!" a mãe de Sakura cuspia fogo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO

Uma enorme gota corria em sua cabeça "_Eu acreditei nisso durante 7 anos" _lembrou da situação e encarou o corpo ao lado "Com licença" cutucou varias vezes "ACORDA!!" começou a sacudi-lo "_Ele não vai acordar!"_

Dentro do embrulho havia mais alguma coisa, um livro ou talvez uma revista, começou a folheá-lo.

"Ah, é um manual de instruçãofalou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo "EI ESPERA UM MANUAL DE INSTRUÇAO??"

Aquilo era bizarro, um corpo que se não fosse tão humano, poderia pensar que se tratava de um boneco ou talvez um morto pela temperatura do corpo...Mas se era o seu 'namorado' por que estaria morto? Simplesmente não fazia sentido...E o manual de instrução então...?

Talvez fosse um robô...ou um et...

No manual uma frase lhe chamou a atenção: **Primeiro ative o corpo, há um sensor nos lábios, que irá ler a temperatura do corpo e o reconhecer como namorado(a). **(N/A: ora tbm pode ser homem, ne? Dependendo da opção sexual... rsrs não é q tbm tem "robô" mulher)

Encostou os lábios nos dele, sentiu a temperatura do corpo esquentar...Viu olhos verdes se abrirem lentamente...

"Yo namorada" tomou os lábios da garota, ficou em cima de Sakura "Nós podemos continuar?"

"AHH! Espere! O que é você? Um robô? Um et?" a Haruno se afastou.

"Sou o seu namorado"

"Cubra a frente! Cubra a frente!"

"Hã? Assim?" tapou os olhos

"Espere aqui eu vou pegar roupas!"

"DING DONG"

"HAAAAAA!!" aquela com certeza não era uma boa hora pra visitas "Só pode ser o Sasuke" se desesperou quando viu o 'namorado' completamente nu abrindo a porta do quarto.

"FIQUE AQUI!!"_ "Ai meu deus e se o Sasuke vir o não sei-o-que-é nu que vai pensar de mim??" "_Espera um pouco, já volto!"

"O que quer?" atendeu a porta

"Nada de mais, só trouxe comida extra"

"Ótimo" fechou a porta na cara do Uchiha 

"EI NAO VAI ME AGRADECER POR ISSO IRRATANTE?"

"EU TENHO CARA DE QUEM PRECISA DE BABA?" retrucou apesar de achar que aquela não era uma boa hora "OBRIGADA" foi em busca de roupas.

"Toma um pijama do meu pai" jogou a roupa

"Arigato" se vestiu "Tem algo que você queira que eu faça agora?"

"Não, eu to um pouco cansada, quero dormir um pouco"

O rapaz apenas sorriu e começou a se despir (quem dera o Gaara fazer isso pra mim...) "Namorada venha comigo" pegou Sakura no colo e a deitou na cama ficando em cima dela.

"Ei o que você ta fazendo?"

"Ué, você disse que queria 'dormir'"

"AAAAHH!! Eu só quero fazer isso quando estiver apaixonada!"

Ele a encarou interrogativamente, depois sorriu "Tudo bem, eu entendo, namorados não forçam namoradas a fazer nada que elas não queiram"

"Hum, namorada qual o seu nome?"

"H.. Haruno Sakura"

"É um nome bonito. Por favor, me dê um nome bom também"

"Você não tem nome?" ele respondeu acenando com a cabeça negativamente

"Sou conhecido apenas como GAA01, esse é o meu modelo"

"Hum... O que você é acha de Gaara? Eu achei kawaiii"

"Gaara? Eu adorei! Sou seu durante 3 dias!"

"Ótimo, você pode dormir no quarto dos meus pais"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO

"Vou chegar atrasada" Sakura vestia seu uniforme rapidamente "Bom dia Gaara, eu não vou demorar, pode assistir tv ou algo assim, ta?"

"Ok" 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO

"_Espero que essas roupas sirvam no Gaara_" pensava a jovem de cabelo rosado em quanto carregava uma sacola de roupas.

"Ei Ishikeki, soube que você rejeitou uma garota" um grupo de garotos conversava do outro lado da rua, Sakura reconheceu um deles, a pessoa que menos queria ver no momento...

"_Ishikeki-kun_?!" resolveuse esconder

"Vamos naquele restaurante que eu te conto"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO

"Eu tava no ponto de ônibus quando ela se declarou. Eu já sabia o que ela queria então dei a desculpa mais rápida que eu pensei. Ela não faz o meu tipo... Ela é completamente doida..." continuou contando os acontecimentos.

"Você ta falando serio? Ela realmente tava segurando um sutiã?"

"To falando serio. Ela..." antes que terminasse a frase, Sakura avançou nele e jogou refrigerante no rosto do garoto "... Haruno?!"

"O que você ta fazendo aqui? Você... Você ta correndo atrás de mim, é persistente?"

"Você normalmente faz esse tipo de coisa? É maluca?" um dos garoto disse "É por isso que nenhum cara vai te querer!" era verdade, nunca ninguém iria se interessar por alguém como ela. Nunca se interessou e nunca vai se interessar...

Sentiu braços fortes a abraçando "Não chore"

"Gaara...?"

"Esses idiotas te fizeram chorar?" deu um soco em Ishikeki "Se fizerem minha namorada chorar de novo não vai ser assim tão fácil! Vamos Sakura?"ela assentiu e eles saíram do restaurante

"Tudo bem senhor?" um dos garçons estendeu a mao o ajudando a levantar, e em seguida deu um soco no estomago do rapaz.

"Uchiha?!" Sasuke trabalhava no tal restaurante e acabou ouvindo toda a conversa do grupo e soube muito bem que estavam conversando sobre a Haruno.

"_Quem era aquele cara com a Sakura?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO

"Gaara? Como chegou aqui? E como sabia onde eu tava?"

"Ora sou seu namorado" respondeu com indiferença "E não chore mais"

"_São só mais três dias, três dias como meu namorado..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO

**Acabou o 2º cap...Esse eu achei meio chatinho, mas os outros eu prometo q vão ficar melhores, msm pq ainda ta em clima de apresentação e tal...**

**Vou responder algumas Reviews:**

**Plii-Chan: **eu tbm amo esse manga. Bem eu leio em inglês, não sei se vc tbm...eu pego num site q nem precisa baixar, é online:  (tem esse manga e mto mais)

**Marimary-chan: **agradeço por ter gostado! Prometo q não vo demora pra postar os caps, não tenho data definida, mas n demoro! Hj to postando o 2º cap sendo q postei o 1º ontem, mas n vai dar pra continuar assim postando tão rápido, ne?

**Yuki Blackwell: **quem dera ter o endereço desse site, mas como o carinha q eu ainda n coloquei nome disse: é absolutamente secreto! (ate eu não sei xD)

**Obrigada a tdos e a tdos q tbm escreveram ou pelo menos leram, ou ate msm só abriram a janela! Arigato!**

**Gente eu tenho uma duvida se algum de boa vontade se habilitar plz me responde: como se faz o profile? (é eu sei sou burra pra essas coisas!)**

**Lembrem-se deixem REVIEWS plz! E façam propaganda dessa fic (gratuita claro) pq eu quero ser famosa!! **

**Beijão da Heki **


End file.
